During the drilling of an oil or gas well, different materials may be discharged from the well. The discharged materials may include mixtures of solid, liquid, and gas materials. The discharged materials may be conveyed through different vessels and vent lines of a shale-gas separator system, which is located at the drilling rig site. Examples of such vessels may include mud-gas separator vessels, shale-gas separator vessels, mud-containment vessels, or any combination thereof. In many cases, the material, or debris, exits the shale-gas separator and is discharged into a collection bin. However, the shale-gas separator system may be bypassed and the debris may be discharged directly into the collection bin. If the debris exits the system or the well at a high velocity, then the debris may ricochet off a wall of the collection bin and into an area surrounding the collection bin. Alternatively, the debris may enter the collection bin with a force sufficient to splash or eject debris, which is already disposed in the collection bin, from the collection bin to a location outside the collection bin. Debris that exits the collection bin may damage or dirty surrounding equipment, pose a danger to nearby personnel, create slip hazards, and may result in creating a hazardous air quality condition. Additionally, the entire volume of the collection bin may not be utilized when the debris is not distributed uniformly along a length of the bin. Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, kit, apparatus, or assembly that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or other issue(s).